enterthearenafandomcom-20200213-history
Abilities
Overview Abilities are powerful moves performed by characters in Enter the Arena. Each class has access to multiple abilities that they are able to use. An ability may deal damage to an enemy or heal an ally. Types of Abilities There are many types of abilities in Enter the Arena. Each type of ability has a different effect and resource cost associated with it. Abilities range from simple direct damage abilities to complex abilities varied situational usages. Selecting Abilities Abilities are chosen in the Abilities Template screen after choosing a class. Each class has 6 sets of 3 different abilities choices. Each line column represents a different style of abilities. For example, one Ability Line may have more damaging or support abilities than another column. Select one ability on each row to create a custom template that suits your play style. See the Ability Template page for more information. Performing abilities Each ability must be performed for their effect to occur. Most abilities have a resource cost associated with it, which will remove the associated cost from your stamina or focus bars before allowing the action to be performed. Abilities are performed in 3 different ways: Casting Casted abilities require the user to remain stationary while performing an action. A cast bar will appear on the user's screen, as well as over the user's head to indicate the duration of the cast. Upon finishing the cast, the user pay a stamina or focus cost and then perform the action against their intended target. Certain abilities may be able to be casted while moving. Instant Casting An Instant cast ability is an ability that is instantly performed when the ability is activated. Unlike a normal casted ability, an instant cast requires no casting time and can be performed while moving. Channeling A channeled ability is similar to a casted ability. However there are some differences, instead of activating its effect at the end of the cast, it periodically activates effect during the cast requiring the user to pay a stamina or focus cost during each tick. Some channeled effects may perform an additional action at the end of the channel, similar to a normal cast. For more information on casting see the Casting Page. Damaging Abilities Damaging abilities deal damage to your target and may provide additional effects. For more information about damaging abilities, please see the Damage page. Common types of damaging abilities * Direct Damage * Damage Over Time Healing Abilities Healing abilities typically restore health to your defensive target and may provide additional effects. For more information about healing abilities please see the Healing page. Common types of Healing * Direct Healing * Healing Over Time Resource Modifying Abilities Resource modifying abilities modify your target's stamina or focus pools. For more information about Resource Modifying abilities see the Resource Modification page. Commonly used resource modification abilities * Resource Damage * Resource Healing * Resource Damage Over Time * Resource Heal Over Time * Resource Leech Area of Effect Abilities Area of effect abilities cause their effect in an area surround their intended target. For more information on area of effect abilities see the AoE page. Commonly used AoE Abilities * Targeted (AoE radius around target) * Self (AoE radius around caster) Buff Abilities Buff abilities provide unique effects on your targets that typically help improve performance. See the Buffs page for detailed information about buffs and their effects. Debuff Abilities Debuff abilities provide unique effects to your targets that typically hinder performance. See the Debuffs page for detailed information about debuffs and their effects. Dispel Abilities Dispel Abilities remove buffs or debuffs on enemy targets. Please see the Dispel page for detailed information about various dispels Common Dispel Types * Dispel * Purge * DoT Dispel * HoT Dispel * CC Dispel * Movement Impairing Effect Dispel * Movement Increase Effect Dispel Mobility Abilities Mobility Abilities cause the user or target to change position in some way. Please see the Mobility page for detailed information about different Mobility abilities Common Mobility Types * Charge * Pull * Push * Teleport